


My Mind Is All Yours

by PearlsForRoses



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Hypnosis, Infidelity, KIND OF I GUESS, One Shot, blurred lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsForRoses/pseuds/PearlsForRoses
Summary: At the soiree directly after the arrest of "The Screenslaver", Elastigirl can't seem to shake a few ideas out of her head.





	My Mind Is All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> CW for hypnosis, infidelity, & murky waters on consent

Despite the lively cocktail party carrying on around her, Elastigirl couldn’t get her mind off of what she had been subjected to in that apartment building.

 

Voyd had stepped up to have a meandering, awkward conversation with her favorite super, but Helen was uncomfortably distracted. Her eyes flickered from the blue haired girl in front of her to the to the monitors with Screenslaver’s image plastered everywhere, the huge LED screen he had used to try to blind her just slightly visible behind his imposing form. Her sight followed the choppy swirling patterns, studying them, her thoughts trailing off until she heard Voyd’s question wrap up out of the corner of her subconscious.

 

“Oh, I… I’m so sorry, will you excuse me?” She tried to get her bearings back as quickly as possible when she realized how rude she was being, guilt tugging at her heart as she put a hand on the younger super’s shoulder, garnering a confused smile and a “o-oh, okay, yeah! Good… talk!” as Elastigirl marched at an alarming speed through the crowd, sights still locked onto the villain on every screen all around her.

 

After a few unintentionally hollow greetings to the other party-goers amidst her brisk stride, the super emerged on the other side of the soiree, a side of the DevTech ship that was isolated and quiet with no guests meandering around. She took a deep breath and flattened a hand to her chest, gaze locked on the floor as she tried to make sense of what was clouding her thoughts. Screenslaver, that apartment, those _visuals_ ….. She knew it was the effect of some sort of hypnosis, but something about the flashes of imagery that had managed to slip into her eyesight during their battle had her distraught.

 

Running a gloved hand through her hair, Helen glanced at a trail of blue, artificial light spilling from a door left cracked open. _One of Evelyn's makeshift work stations._   She approached the empty control room, gingerly slipping inside and effectively abandoning the party to pursue the much more concerning thoughts.

 

The room Helen entered had barely any lighting, dozens of monitors on a wall all going unused save for a single large (and very bright) central screen, and blinking lights on a control board at the center. The LED hues made her squint for a moment, and she closed the door behind her as if scared of being caught trespassing. The moment she was isolated in the room, as if it was unbearable to wait any longer, she situated herself down in the office chair at the main console, immediately turning knobs and dials and flipping through various video clips of her most recent mission. She furrowed her brow as she sought out the clip her mind was stuck on, thoughts racing a mile a minute as scenes flashed by rapidly.

 

She couldn’t make heads or tails in her conscious brain of why she wanted to see those visuals again and yet here she was, gnawing on her lower lip, her mind drifting back to the feeling of being blasted with those blinding, captivating spirals in Screenslaver’s mask as they fell from the fifth story….

 

Abruptly, her wrist stopped, and she was paused on the scene she was looking for. The room became much, much brighter as the white and black hypnotic spirals sat unmoving on the screen, simply waiting for her to proceed. Clenching her jaw, mentally juggling if this was even a safe place to do this (and quickly deciding no, but she was going to do it anyways), the super’s finger circled the button multiple times before she scrunched up her face and pressed play.

 

The video was shaky and disorienting, but it caught angles of the hypnosis room enough to glue Elastigirl’s eyes to the screen. She hadn’t seen the room in it’s full glory yet, having been required to keep her eyes closed to successfully fight the villain at all. Her mouth hung open as she felt a twinge of excitement rush through her, savoring the sensation of her mind trying to click itself off at the overstimulating flashes hitting her retinas over and over again. Occasionally, the Screenslaver would be in focus, the strikes from his electric cattle prod blowing out the lighting on the video clip and making Elastigirl groan in the back of her throat as the visual connection severed briefly. Her nails were dug into her thighs, eyes wide and eager, as she tried to absorb every single bit of the sensation creeping through her brain as the scene played out before her. Helen couldn’t tell how long she was watching the clip, for as the battle finally turned away from the hypnosis room and moved on to the pursuit in the hallway, she felt the grip on her mind loosen and gave a disappointed, quiet grunt.

 

“well well, looks like _someone_ can’t get this mission out of her brain.” The raspy voice that filled the air behind her made her leap, her hand slamming on the “pause” button as it broke her hazy concentration entirely, and she whipped around to address the intruder. Standing right in front of her was Evelyn, her face beautifully accentuated by dark eyeshadow and lipstick, making her look particularly striking against the cold, electric lighting. Elastigirl practically unraveled in the chair as she saw the other woman, eyeing the two tumblers of alcohol in her hands, which earned her an intrigued grin.

 

“Evelyn! I was just… I, I dunno,” She rubbed both her eyelids, blinking hard as she shook the minimal effects of the hypnosis out of her thoughts. “Had to get away from the party for a bit. I couldn’t.. Stop thinking about the way this all played out.” She chose her words carefully, barely able to bring herself to look at Evelyn as if ashamed of what she was doing, though she couldn’t place just _why_ she felt ashamed. However, she decided to herself that the Deavor sister's company was welcomed at this moment.

 

“Oh yeah? What part?” The shorter woman set her extra drink down in front of the hero, allowing herself to settle on an open spot on the console so that she was facing her. Her eyes were heavy as always, but Helen couldn’t help but notice something particularly curious about her gaze as she sipped her whiskey, awaiting an answer. Helen started slowly. “Something… about his hypnosis powers.” She noticed a small grin crack on Evelyn’s face as she finished her sip, lowering her cup and giving the woman in the chair a once-over, the next sentence tumbling out of her mouth with little shame. “Mmm, I see. Did he hypnotize you to squeeze your thighs together so tightly that you’re cutting off circulation?”

 

Helen’s eyes widened as she became fully aware of her crossed legs clenched together, her face blooming with pink as she uncrossed them and put her hands chastely in her lap with an embarrassed balk. “What- woah! N-no, gosh Evelyn…. What’s gotten into you with a comment like that?” “Oh, you know.. A couple of shots,” The deadpan answer forced a sudden chuckle out of the other, “Plus, I’m just great at noticing details.” The thinner woman shrugged, tilting her head as she practically pinned the superhero under her gaze, making Helen feel immediately cornered- but also causing her to press her legs together again, ever so slightly. Evelyn certainly found that curious, her eyes flickering lightly as she noticed the subtle change in demeanor. After a moment of no further reaction, Evelyn proceeded, her stare continuing to pull the air out of Helen’s lungs and practically fill them back up again for her, a feeling the super would never admit out loud that she found thrilling.

 

“You know, while I’ve been looking into the details of the Screenslaver, I can’t help but find some interesting facts in my research. Namely, how some people react to various forms of hypnosis.” Helen fidgeted in her chair for a moment before decidedly grabbing the extra drink and knocking a few gulps back, the desire to loosen up her nerves getting the better of her, drinking with Evelyn having become a guilty pleasure. The other woman continued in the same breath, looking down into her own drink while doing so. “For some people, hypnosis is a crock of shit. Completely ineffective. It’s just another crappy party trick some people like to try to manipulate other people into pulling off. But, for others,” The short-haired woman turned her attention back to Elastigirl, cocking her head in the opposite direction and licking the taste of honey whiskey off of her painted lips, “Some people take to it like glue. They’re caught up in it immediately. They let the loss of control come easily, almost as if… they want it.”

 

As soon as her sentence ended, Helen became painfully aware of how long she’d been hanging onto every word out of her mouth. “Are you trying to say that I LIKE feeling hypnotized? Wh, what is there to like about that?” She paused for a moment,  analyzing what she had just questioned with burning cheeks. _Did_ she like it? Was THAT the missing piece that had stumped her on why she felt so fixated? Why would a super-- or anybody, for that matter-- LIKE losing control? As she returned her line of sight upward, her stomach nearly flipped when she saw the feline gaze of Evelyn moving in even closer to her.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me, Elastigirl?”

 

Helen had lightning-fast reflexes. She could have catapulted herself out of the conference room, and back into the cocktail party at any moment’s notice- but instead, the super found herself planted in her seat as the Deavor sister rewound and pressed play, almost as if she knew the exact timing of the entire video. Helen was once again indulgently transfixed. Evelyn smoothly rose up to stand behind the chair, putting her hands on the backing of it while watching with sinful interest as Helen hardly moved at the sight of the spirals in the room.

 

“Huh. You _do_ take to this like glue. Ironic, for a woman made of rubber.” Evelyn murmured as she watched the reflection of a half zonked out Elastigirl in one of the unused monitors. Helen didn’t respond. All she did was press her thighs together once more, let her lips part ever so slightly, and kept her eyes focused on the screens in front of her as if desperate to get her fix.

 

Evelyn couldn’t help but find it irresistible.

 

She waited silently as the scene once again transitioned, and as if gasping for air Helen wildly spun around, a desperate expression on her face that struck Evelyn as very out of character. “Ev, I don’t know what’s going on. Or why I’m letting this happen to me.” She reached both hands out to grip the other woman’s wrists, but quickly withdrew her fingers, digging her nails into her gloved palm with frustration. “But… I can’t get these visuals out of my head. I can’t stop thinking about how it felt, just for a split second, to have my mind just…. Go blank.” Helen’s brown eyes cast downwards at her lap, her leg bouncing impatiently as she felt herself losing grip of where they were at, the event that was happening outside of the control room, and how it was _literally a celebration of her defeating the exact enemy she was craving to take her mind._

 

“I probably sound nuts right now, but I just can’t explain this.” Helen then contemplated for a moment before swallowing dryly, the technician in front of her not daring to say a word or break her poker face. “I think… I think I want to see what really happens when someone’s under that level of control.” She couldn’t bear to elaborate any further as she felt the technician’s freezing blue eyes lingering on her, chewing on the inside of her cheek before looking back up, trying to decipher Evelyn's expression as she rolled the super’s request over in her mind.  “You know, Elastigirl….” The brunette started, pausing the chaotic footage over Helen’s shoulder and folding her arms over her chest, seeming to weigh the options. “I do have the raw footage of his hypnotic visuals. If this is seriously something you can’t seem to get out of your hea--”

 

The super nearly flew out of her seat, eyes wide at the news, her voice masking excitement with concern. “Wh- You just, HAVE that on here? How did you even get that on the computer without being hypnotized?” Evelyn threw her arms up at the sudden reaction, eyebrows raising towards the ceiling as she tried to ease the hero back down to her original position. “Helen, c’mon, what do you take me for? I didn’t look directly at the screen, muscle memory with the computer’s layout while i recorded his last transmission…” she flexed her fingers in front of Helen’s face, who crossed her eyes slightly to focus on them. “..And once I had it in the program i needed it in, I just threw some filters over it to distort it. Just so I could study some of the patterns and technique in the visual to see if it matched up with anything documented by studies for this kind of thing.”

 

Evelyn breathed the tiniest sigh of relief when she saw Helen accept this answer, watching her run her hands through her short hair in embarrassed distress. The next offer came with a more serious tone. “But, just as easily, I can access the original visual. Pull it up, in the safety of this room, for you to look at.. And if you trust me enough, I’ll snap you out of it after you’ve had a good chunk of time with it.”

 

The forwardness of everything Evelyn had done up until this point finally struck Helen. She knitted her brow as her gaze met the other woman’s. _Trust her enough._ That was a statement that had too much weight for her to even consider in the moment as the urge to spin around and hit play continued to invade her mind. Despite the extremely bizarre circumstances, and despite how little she understood about the brilliant engineer, Helen had to admit that she had considered her offer almost immediately. There was something about their unspoken connection that made her want to lay herself entirely in her hands, enough to potentially let her witness her in the most vulnerable state she could imagine.

 

Eyes darting around the uncarpeted floor of the lab, she finally nodded, locking eyes with the engineer and putting on her bravest face. “I don’t think I can even focus on a conversation at the party if I say no. I think I just… need to satisfy a curiosity.” Evelyn’s lips curled into a cheshire grin suddenly, cocking her hip at the set-up. “Oh Elastigirl, that’s what they all say.” Helen let out a chuckle, playfully grabbing Evelyn’s shoulder to shake her before loosening her hold and gingerly running a thumb over the silky fabric of the other’s far-too flattering cocktail dress.

 

“In your research...” Helen paused, before repeating herself, her cheeks a wonderful shade of pink from both the whiskey that was warming her chest and the physical contact she boldly allowed herself to express, simple touches between them always seeming to linger. “In your research, what happens when people who want to lose control finally get it?” Evelyn’s eyes were suddenly pinning elastigirl beneath them again, and with one last swig of her liquor, she set the tumbler down with a quiet _thud_ and stepped closer, looming. Elastigirl’s stretchy grip on her shoulder didn’t loosen, only gave gently to allow the other woman to approach. “Honestly? They usually get some sexual gratification out of it.”

 

The bluntness of the statement answered the question Helen was far too humiliated to bring up, and she gripped Evelyn’s shoulder tighter, all thoughts of her husband, her kids, and any life she’d had before her new job pushed to the far back corner of her mind as her face grew hotter and hotter. Elastigirl, the most level-headed, punctual, and by-the-book superhero found herself losing control at the drop of a dime to the Deavor sister. She half-heartedly questioned what she was seeking out of this entire hypnosis scenario, her lidded eyes matching the stunning inventor’s as they shared a moment that seemed to suspend in time.

 

“I think this is what I need.”

  
Evelyn’s demeanor only grew more confident at the confession, her hands lifting to cup the gorgeous super’s face in her palms as if she had been waiting for those words since they had met. Their eyes locked onto each other like magnets, Helen releasing a long overdue sigh at the comforting touch that she pressed into. Both of them were drinking in the contact as if they were parched, seeming to settle into roles wordlessly, naturally. “You realize what you’re asking me to do. What _you_ might do.” Evelyn had hesitated questioning the other woman, secretly not wanting to bring up anything that could thwart what was about to transpire between them, but Helen merely closed her eyes and placed her hand over the cool hand cradling her cheek. “I think this is the point, Ev. I don’t want to think about it.”

 

 Even with the admittance, the tension taut between them, Evelyn still couldn’t bring herself to advance on the married woman. She exhaled softly before settling for running a hand through fluffy auburn locks, knowing full well this may be the last time she ever saw her client in a somewhat rational state of mind as she reworked her formulated plan to include this development. She could hardly believe that Helen was about to _willingly allow herself to be hypnotized_. “Once I put you under, you’re going to be open to suggestions. There’s no telling just how you’ll react to them, but your subconscious-- what you really, honestly want-- is going to steer you.”

 

The super looked blissful at the contact she was receiving, a smile finding its way onto her lips as she nodded gently a few times, as if the other woman could have said anything and she would have agreed to it in that very moment. Evelyn bit her lip, scolding herself from straying from the plan she had meticulously constructed in her head, and knelt down in front of the other, almost begging her to see the severity of what she was allowing herself to take part in. “Helen.”

 

There was a split second that their eyes met, and the space between them was suddenly closed by Elastigirl, her arms desperately winding around the skinny woman’s neck as their lips clashed. Neither of them got a moment to think, Evelyn’s shoulders rising in delighted shock as she gripped the back of the other woman’s head and pressed into the kiss, immediately encouraged as Helen melted into her touch. The normally composed engineer was suddenly clinging onto Elastigirl desperately, allowing herself to be pulled up into her lap, her mod cocktail dress riding up while whimpers and restrained moans escaped them between frantic, warming kisses. The contact was disrupted when Helen was the first to break, panting and daring herself to lock eyes as she slicked her own hair out of her line of sight.  


For once, it was Helen who had a calculating expression, and Evelyn felt her nerves tightening at the sight, trying to shove down the out-of-place butterflies fluttering her stomach around at the fact that Helen had been the one to initiate. “Yeah, this is definitely what I need.” Without another word, the super grabbed Evelyn's hand, turning herself around in the chair to face the giant monitor and guiding the other woman to the control knobs. Overtaken with an emotion Evelyn couldn't quite place, nor wanted to, she pressed a few more feverish kisses, almost as if protesting any action that didn't involve their lips locking.

 

“I _really_ hope you know what you're asking me to do.” The engineer's movements were still a bit frazzled as she dropped herself back into her original spot on the desk, breathlessly admiring the totally unlocked look in her client's eyes. Evelyn began skillfully turning multiple knobs, having the whole computer's virtual layout entirely memorized, feeling only _slightly_ cocky about it as the auburn haired woman observed with an impressed expression. She kept her hungry, cool gaze locked onto the other woman as she pressed some more buttons, and just like that, every unused screen in the room was filled with the striking, raw visuals of hypnotic spirals, frozen in place. She watched with a hidden giddiness as Elastigirl sat much more upright, like a dog being called to attention, her breath spiking at the impending excitement. _Oh, she’s really going to do this. She's entirely ready to let go._

 

“Ready, Elastigirl?” The brunette warned, her finger hovering dangerously over the console. With her back to the screens, her attention was entirely on the married woman in front of her, her breathing hitching in her throat as she took in exactly what was about to occur. Helen reached out and latched a hand onto Evelyn's thigh, giving her an exasperated nod without shaking her attention. “Do it, Ev. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> First publicly posted fanfiction in /years/, there's one more chapter I'm gonna post with the real meat & potatoes in it. Hit me up with any feedback, I'm new to this whole thing, thank you!


End file.
